


Pet Names and Privacy (or lack thereof)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, another fic of my Klaine kids, dads!Klaine, poor Dalton and Sawyer can’t catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Dalton and Sawyer just recently transitioned from being just best friends to officially becoming boyfriends, and Sawyer’s getting a little antsy during a study session.Much to Sawyer’s dismay and to both of their horror, Dalton’s older sister, Audrey, interrupts them just as he gets his new boyfriend distracted.Prequel to my other “Salton” fic, Sleepovers, Secrets, and Sex Talks.





	Pet Names and Privacy (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Since y’all are loving my Sawyer/Dalton (salton!) fics, here’s a short prequel to my first fic I wrote for them! In that one, I hinted at Audrey catching them, having written this fic right after I came up with that idea. And now I’m finally posting it.

“C’mon, just one kiss.”

“Sawyer, I know I’m never going to finish this essay if I even think about kissing you,” Dalton sighs, but not without a smile.

“Because my lips are just too irresistible?”

“Stop it,” Dalton laughs, not even bothering to turn around in his desk chair. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?” Sawyer teases, practically pleading with Dalton for him to go on.

“You’re making stupid kissy faces at the back of my head. And I don’t think kissing my hair has the same effect as kissing my lips,” he replies, managing to type out another sentence.

“Mm, I can settle for kissing your hair. I’d kiss pretty much any part of you.”

“Sawyer!” Dalton exclaims, feeling his entire face flush red. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not? We’re alone and I’m in an honest mood.”

“Because we’re not really alone — my dads could walk in at any second,” Dalton reasons. “I think they’d figure out pretty quickly that we’re not just friends if you keep saying things like that.”

Sawyer snorts. “Wouldn’t want to give them the wrong idea, would I?”

Dalton rolls his eyes as he copies and pastes a quote from an online source. “And besides, we haven’t even reached that point in our relationship yet. We both agreed on our boundaries for now.”

“I think I may have broken those boundaries three years ago when we slept head-to-foot on that sleep-away field trip to DC,” Sawyer comments. “When you had a nightmare and kneed me in the face, I may have accidentally kissed your knee.”

“Oh my god, you are so ridiculous sometimes,” Dalton groans, throwing his head back. “I’m never going to finish this essay.”

“You’ve got it, babe! I believe in you!”

Dalton opens his eyes, still leaning his head back so he can see Sawyer through his upside-down view. “Did you just call me babe?”

“Maybe,” Sawyer fights back a grin that threatens to break out across his face. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Dalton smiles. “Yeah, it’s great. I’m a big fan of pet names, if I’m being honest.”

“Okay then, schmoopie. Get writing!” Sawyer claps his hands together and Dalton laughs, righting himself and typing out another two sentences.

“Can I veto schmoopie? It just sounds like someone’s trying to speak with a bunch of food in their mouth.”

“Sure, but then you won’t have a veto for honey muffin,” Sawyer reasons.

“I’ll take honey muffin over schmoopie. I like honey, and I like muffins. That’s fine in my book.”

“My mom calls my dad Hanky-panky sometimes, and it absolutely horrifies me,” Sawyer remarks, earning a loud laugh from his boyfriend. “I mean, I get the pun with his name being Hank, but she always insinuates that they’re actually going to follow through with its meaning.”

“That’s horrendous.”

“Tell me about it. Do your dads call each other anything even remotely as gross, or do I win the terrible parental pet name contest?” Sawyer asks.

Dalton thinks about it for a minute. “Dad calls Pops ‘B’ a lot, but that’s not gross. They’re pet name traditionalists, I guess. It’s always ‘honey,’ ‘sweetheart,’ or some variation of ‘babe’ or ‘baby.’”

“Lucky,” Sawyer says good-naturedly. “It’s not fun to witness, believe me.”

“Well, I did have to hear my Pops announce to all of us not to come near their room because it was ‘Amazon Prime and Sexy Time,’ so that’s a thing,” Dalton grimaces. “And they meant it. They’ve given up on subtlety now that they feel like we’re old enough.”

“Yikes,” Sawyer acknowledges. “I think I can take a ‘Hanky-panky’ over just blatant announcements.”

“Honestly, you get used to it.”

Dalton types out a few more words, then hits save with a flourish. “Done! Finally, oh my god.”

“Wooo!” Sawyer cheers, opening his arms wide as he lounges back on the bed. “Now come kiss me before I forget how to.”

“It hasn’t even been four hours,” Dalton sighs, but spins around in his desk chair and immediately climbs onto his bed, seating himself happily in Sawyer’s lap.

“Even a second is too long to go without kissing you,” Sawyer flashes him a grin, mere millimeters away from Dalton’s lips.

“God, you’re pretty,” Dalton muses. “And poetic, though slightly cheesy.”

“It’s a gift,” Sawyer replies, finally surging forward to connect their lips in a soft embrace.

It only takes a few moments for the kiss to turn more involved and heated, each of them simply yearning for more from the other person. Dalton’s hands find their way into Sawyer’s luscious, fluffy blond hair, tugging gently.

Suddenly, the door pushes open and a loud gasp sounds, and the two boys fly to opposite sides of the bed, disheveled and breathing heavily.

“Oh my god,” Audrey can’t help the laugh that escapes her mouth. “Oh my god! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!”

“Please don’t tell our dads,” Dalton begs his older sister. “We’ll tell them soon, I promise!”

“My silence comes at a price,” Audrey teases, obviously enjoying their mortification.

“Anything,” Dalton agrees, and Audrey crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, grinning wildly.

“Anything? Wow, little brother. You’re desperate.”

She considers his offer for a moment, then shakes her head. “Nah, I’ll give you this one for free. Consider it a one-time gift at purchase.”

“Thank you,” Dalton sighs. “Thank you.”

Audrey laughs. “No problem. Seriously, your secret it safe with me. Now, if I could just steal a rubber band from your rubber band ball, I’ll let you get back to it.”

“Go for it,” Dalton gestures to his desk, and Audrey smirks back at the two of them as she exits the room.

“Have fun, boys.”

“And I thought witnessing ‘Hanky-panky’ was bad,” Sawyer says incredulously, his face still so red.

“At least you don’t have to live with her,” Dalton replies. “I have to face her constantly, knowing she saw this.”

“At least it wasn’t your dads,” Sawyer offers, and Dalton groans.

“Please don’t jinx it. I think I would die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. He jinxed it.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
